1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop computer, and more particularly, to an all-in-one desktop computer with a detachable liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers are rapidly becoming common household items and may eventually join the ranks of the television in prevalence. A desktop computer traditionally comprises a relatively large rectangular central processing unit (CPU) housing within which the motherboard, various drives, input/output devices, and other components of the computer are housed. Additionally, the desktop computer further includes a monitor such as a cathode ray tube(CRT) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD), a keyboard, a mouse, speakers, and so forth. In general, the conventional desktop computer is relatively heavy and bulky. Many desktop work surfaces are spatially overwhelmed with the CPU housing, keyboard, mouse, and a printer. Furthermore, the desktop computer is difficult to move from one location to another. The desktop computer has various external cables and cords. Once these cords and cables have been connected to their respective components, the computer user is often reluctant to move the computer to a new location. In addition to the complexity of routing the cables and cords, the desktop computer is also cumbersome to move due to its large size, multiple components, and considerable weight.
Accordingly, a so-called all-in-one LCD personal computer has been developed recently. This new computer, which is exemplified by the 3000 series Compaq Presario brand computer, has an LCD display mounted directly on a computer casing, thereby eliminating the cords and cables between the casing and monitor. The LCD display and casing are supported together on a single base that can be placed onto a desk surface. Nevertheless, the combination of the casing and LCD display still consumes a fairly large amount of space on a desk, and is still rather large and heavy. A further disadvantage with this type of computer is that the structure of the computer is fairly fixed. The casing cannot pivot relative to the base and the LCD display only provides a fairly limited range of motion relative to the casing. A user may therefore find it difficult to adjust the display to an optimal viewing angle.
Furthermore, since each of the devices of the conventional desktop computer is independent, the monitor can be replaced with another one with a different size according to a user""s requirement. For example, when the user desires to see movies through the computer, a monitor with a large dimension would be most suitable for ensuring viewing comfort. Conversely, when the user deals with general computer documents, a monitor with a small size should be enough. However, since the LCD display has been fixed on the casing of the all-in-one LCD personal computer, the replacement of the monitor with other monitors of different sizes is impossible.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a computer with a detachable liquid crystal display to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, a desktop computer comprises a pedestal, a front housing, a motherboard, a display, and a rear cover. The pedestal is used to support the desktop computer on a desk. The bottom of the front housing is pivotally mounted on the pedestal and tilt-able in a forward-backward direction. The front housing has a front panel facing a user, a top panel horizontally fixed on a top edge of the front panel facing a backward direction, and a bottom panel horizontally fixed on a bottom edge of the front panel facing a backward direction. The front, top, and bottom panels form a recess with an opening facing a rear end of the front housing. The motherboard is fixed vertically on a rear side of the front panel and between the top and bottom panels. A central processing unit (CPU) and at least a memory module are installed on the motherboard for controlling the desktop computer. The display is fixed vertically on a front side of the front panel and comprises a metal frame having a squared rear panel fixed vertically on the front side of the front panel of the front housing, and four front flanges fixed on four front edges of the squared rear panel. The squared rear panel and the four front flanges form a squared recess facing a forward direction. The flat display panel is electrically connected to the motherboard and has a front side for displaying images and a rear side fixed vertically inside the squared recess of the metal frame. The plastic cover is fixed on a front side of the metal frame for covering a periphery of the metal frame. An opening is installed on a front end of the plastic cover for displaying the images of the flat display panel. The rear cover is installed on the rear end of the front housing for covering the recess on the rear end of the front housing.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the desktop computer combines the display with the computer housing so as to decrease the volume and simplify the structure. Furthermore, since the display of the claimed invention is detachable fixed on the computer housing, the maintenance and the replacement of the display are easier and feasible.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.